Jealousy
by NikkiFredd
Summary: Nikita had got very good at lying to herself over the years she has known Alex. Jealousy was just something she couldn't handle. First fic, Nikita/Alex Alex/Michael. T for femslash and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Pacing

_Okay, so she was jealous, its not like that meant anything._

She had repeated that so many times it had begun to mean nothing. Because she was lying to herself, and she knew it. She was unsure of how long it would be before she admitted it, but she was certain it would destroy her when she did. She had spent so much of her energy trying not to hit anyone that she really didn't notice the jealousy growing. She didn't even bother trying to keep her face calm, she was on her own- in more than one sense- but she didn't want to return with panda eyes. That would probably spark panic, which she was desperately trying to avoid. The memory of the past 10 minutes filled her senses, no matter how hard she tried to suppress it.

_10 Minutes earlier_

"_Nikita?"_

_Nikita stepped towards the door to her safe house, her face softening at the sight of Alex, and hardening again when she saw Michael, his fingers intertwined with Alex's. _

"_Hey" She said in a monotone voice, her face neutral. She was pretty impressed with how well she had handled this so far, no one was fatally injured or crying._

"_We, uhh, kinda have something to-"_

"_Your together" She had meant it to come out as a question, but it sounded more like a statement, because its not like they were hiding it._

"_Yeah", Michael said, speaking for the first time, looking like he was ready to jump in from of Alex as soon as he sensed any danger of Nikita's part. Alex was scrutinizing Nikita's face, looking for something, not that she'd see anything,. If there was one thing she was good at, it was hiding her emotions. She kept her face a neutral mask, never giving anything away. Michael was staring at her gun, which she had in her pocket. She would have laughed if she thought she could do that without breaking down. When she thought she could handle it, she gave them a fake smile, which she was positive they saw through, and said; "Great for you, ill be back in a sec". And with that, Nikita all but ran up the stairs, letting the pain that she had been concealing take over her features._

She had been pacing for around 5 minutes now, she didn't have a long time to think of an excuse as to why she had left. Shed probably say something like she had to go to that bathroom, but she honestly didn't care at this point, she was too busy fighting the jealousy that was growing inside her, trying to stop it from completely consume her. She was fighting a loosing battle. The funny thing was she knew Alex thought she was jealous of her, because she had Michael, but she wasn't. She was jealous of Michael, because he has Alex. He gets to hold her hand, tell her he loves her, which killed Nikita completely. He gets to cuddle with her on the couch, which they were probably doing now, but she fought back that image, knowing she wouldn't be able to handle it.

The worst thing was, she couldn't blame herself for not telling Alex how she felt, because she hadn't admitted anything like that to herself until she saw their interlocked fingers and a rush of emotions avalanched her,: envy, pain, confusion, more pain, guilt at not being happy for then and feeling these things. She could wish they weren't together, which would be in vain, because she told herself she would have got over her before she even realised she liked her, no harm done. Another lie she was telling herself. She didn't understand why they were together, they barely even spoke, or at least Nikita had never seen that. That thought brought on the realisation that this had probably been happening a lot longer than she thought. She suddenly remembered every odd glance at each other, the worry they had had for each other on missions, things she didn't put together because she wouldn't have like the result and would feel, well, like she did now.

She had been lying to herself for so long now, she had gotten quite good at it. She couldn't pinpoint exactly when it has started, but she didn't care, it didn't matter now. It would never matter, because she was happy with Michael, and her unrequited love crush would remain just that - Unrequited. She could remember so clearly how she had felt when she had told her about Nathan, the same as she did now, but she didn't have to hide how she felt, she was on her own. She couldn't decide weather or not this was a good thing or not, but she had been trying not to dwell on it. The difference was, with Nathan she had a excuse to feel that way; Daniel. Just the name brought on a fresh wave of guilt. She had told Alex not to get too close to Nathan, it would end in tears - which it did- but of course she didn't listen to her. When she was told what happened between her, Jaden and Nathan, she felt both relieved and happy. The relief was because Jaden knew that Alex was Nikita's mole, and Nikita knew what she would be subjected to if Percy found out - which he did- and a world without Alex was one she did not want to live in. She couldn't explain why she was happy, so yet again she lied to herself. Told herself she was happy because now Alex wouldn't have to deal with this, she'll have learnt her lesson.

It was now she realised the origin everything she had felt for Alex. A crush. She would not believe she was in love with her, because A) She was straight and B) Alex would never feel the same way and being in love with her would make that worse. So she did what she did best in these situations. She lied to herself. Of course, she wasn't very good at lying to herself, so there was always part of her that knew that she was in love with Alex, but she ignored that part of her.

When she finally returned downstairs, after placing her gun on a table somewhere - she honestly didn't need to see Michaels protector act again-, she was right. There they were, cuddled up on the couch. What did she expect? Them to spend the half an hour she spent sorting through her feelings standing up? Well no, but it still hit her like a ton of brick to see them being all….. Couply. She was uncertain of how long she could hold her feelings, and herself, together, but she was certain that she couldn't forever, and when she broke, she would be breaking all of them.

**What do you think? Should I keep it as a one-shot or make it a story? Review or PM me what you think and where you want the story to go. Obviously, if carried on, it would be a Nalex story. First Fic so constructive criticism could be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cuddling

**A/N- This is set in season 2, but mainly AU where Alex never left**

"So, do you think she'll forgive us?" Alex asked.

Her and Michael were cuddled together on the couch waiting for Nikita to return from whatever she had been doing for the past 20 minutes.

"You never know with Nikita"

Alex didn't know what to say to that. She knew it was true, but saying it aloud felt like she was insulting Nikita, although Alex didn't know how. Instead of replying, she changed the subject. Sort of.

"What do you think she's doing?" Alex asked, the worry she had been trying to hide creeping its way into her voice.

"Plotting someone's demise or pacing" Michael stated, like he knew Nikita _so _well. Alex was working to suppress her jealousy, so instead of replying, which would give her away, she just let them slip into a comfortable silence. Why shouldn't she be jealous? She had finally got lucky with Michael but Nikita would always be there, her history with Michael threatening her relationship. She couldn't voice these worries, because Michael would tell her she was being stupid, and Alex knew he would be right, but she couldn't convince herself to stop worrying, Nikita's reaction to their news highlighting that she still loved him. And Alex knew that if Division didn't exist, Nikita and Michael would be together, because they wouldn't have to deal with the axe hanging over Michaels head.

"Do you think we should have told her sooner?" Michael asked, breaking Alex's train of thought.

"I don't think so, but its done now, no point on dwelling on it" Alex replied, not wanting to talk about Nikita anymore.

"Maybe, but-"

"Are my ears burning?" Nikita called from the midway point of the staircase - about the point you'd have to be to see them cuddled together. Alex scooted away from Michael, not wanting to make this conversation more awkward.

"Hey, you alright?" Alex asked softly.

"Yeah, I just had some stuff to sort out". Even as she said it, Alex could tell she was lying. She wasn't okay. Michael didn't seem worried, he remained relaxed, whereas Alex's face was covered with worry. Maybe it was just that she never felt the need to hide anything around Nikita and Michael - well not anymore- but she wasn't sure weather Michael knew how hard this had hit Nikita. Alex could tell from how stiff she was, how she seemed to be not able to look or look away, how she calculated each word in their conversation and how she seemed to be scanning their faces for something. She knew all this because she _knew her better _than Michael. Alex didn't know what to make of that thought, so she ignored it and continued trying to avoid any cause for an awkward conversation.

"What _stuff?" _Michael inquired. 'Was the man an idiot? What had possessed him to ask that?' Alex thought. She saw Nikita's body tense even more and her face darken.

"And how is that any of your business?" Nikita spat.

"Geez, no need to bite my head off" Michael quickly said, hand held up, palms forward. If it was any two other people, she would've laughed, but she knew all too well that an argument like this could end up with someone shot. Probably Michael. Ordinarily, she wouldn't have thought anything like that, but with the mood Nikita was in, she knew not to assume anything. Nikita continued to glare at him murderously until he excused himself.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked, hiding the panic in her voice. She didn't want to be left alone with Nikita considering the circumstances.

"Just do some stuff, I'll be back soon" and with that Michael swiftly left the room, but not before Nikita could say

"What _stuff_?" snidely.

Nikita's POV (3rd person)

Okay, so far she hadn't been subtle. But why should she be? What did she have left to loose? Nikita couldn't think of an answer to these questions. She realised she had been staring at Alex whilst she had been thinking, and Alex now looked more worried than ever. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she just looked at the floor and they sat in an awkward silence until Alex finally said

"Look, I'm sorry if we hurt you by being together but-"

"It doesn't matter now." Nikita cut Alex off sharply.

"It does. I can tell you miss being with Michael." Alex said almost inaudibly.

Nikita couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her mouth at Alex's statement. Nikita couldn't believe Alex hadn't noticed how she felt about her. You could tell just by _looking _at her when Alex was around. Then again, maybe Alex hadn't wanted to see it, like Nikita hadn't wanted to see the way Michael looked at Alex. It was plausible, or maybe she just didn't believe it.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"You honestly think I care what Michael does?" Nikita managed to choke out

"Well, yeah kinda"

"I hate to burst your bubble about every being in the universe loving Michael, I honestly couldn't care less" Nikita said, only lying slightly. The only way she could care less would be if Michael was with someone, anyone, else.

Okay, she shouldn't have said that, she could tell she had hurt Alex's feelings.

"Sorry" Nikita mumbled, her pride having been hurt enough for one day.

"Its cool. Why does Michael and I being together bother you then? And don't try to deny it, I know you too well and would take it as an insult" Alex inquired.

Nikita just arched an eyebrow, hiding her nervousness as she saw several different emotions cross Alex's face; Confusion, Realisation, More Confusion, Shock. Then her face just went blank.

Nikita knew Alex was shutting her out, either because she wanted to sort her feelings out on her own, Nikita thought hopefully, or she was being rejected. She was probably being rejected, if that's the right word, she hadn't technically asked her anything, she thought as a list ditch attempt to salvage some if her pride. After what felt like a life time Alex finally spoke

"Nikita, I-" She started softly, but was interrupted by Nikita's disposable phone ringing.

With a sigh, Nikita answered, and walked off to the other side of the room so Alex couldn't hear her.

Nikita couldn't believe what she was hearing. She grabbed her jacket and a pistol and headed for the door.

"Where are you going" Alex asked, worry and hurt in her tone.

"Division" Nikita replied, and with that she sauntered out of the door, leaving Alex open-mouthed and confused.

**I know, not really a good cliffhanger.**

**Not a lot happened, but my story is set up now, so it'll probably get better from here on out. Did you like the chapter? Did you not? Tell me what you think! Reviews and Alerts are appreciated. So much in fact that, because I know what is to happen in the next chapter, and I'm nice, but I need a context to put it in, first to review gets to pick a prompt for the next chapter. You've got one week, or I'm just going to make it up. If you don't want to pick one, still review and PM me that you don't want to, or just say in the review, and I'll give it to the next person to review. When someone has picked one, I'll tell you on the review page when someone has picked, its not over till then, and only take notice if NikkiFredd (ME!) tells you, no one else. Bye for now dear friends.**

**Disclaimer: As you've probably guessed, I don't own Nikita.**


	3. Chapter 3: Betraying

**That's right, I'm back. I update on Mondays, and just wanted to say thank you for the reviews, again, it would be nice if one of you guys sent me a prompt, either for this fic or one you want me to write, and I watch a lot of TV, so I will probably be able to do a show you want, just send me a prompt and the pairing, if it requires that. Enough of my babbling, on with the Nikita! (Which I don't own)**

**Oh, also, this chapter doesn't follow the story at all. Like, not even a little bit**

"Division?"

"Yes, for the 12th time, Division!" Alex said, frustrated Michael chose this moment to be so dense.

"What do we do then, if you have all the answers?" Michael shot back, obviously hurt by Alex's tone.

"We'll just have to wait, I mean , we don't even know what happened, if she's still there or not. If Amanda has her, she'd be gloating by now" Alex shouted, as the phone Nikita had left behind rang.

"You don't think?" Michael asked apprehensively.

"No, I think Amanda would much rather do that face to face" Alex muttered, holding onto hope.

"Well we won't know until you pick up will we"

Alex ran to the phone and pressed the green button

"Hello? Nikita, thank god! Why? Okay then, no need to get moody" was all Michael heard.

"What did she want?" Michael asked, clearly not impressed at the lack if information Nikita had provided them with.

"She said open the door"

Michael just raised an eyebrow and cautiously walked over to the door, raising his gun, kicking the door open and crouching behind the doorframe.

"Alright Mr Theatrical, there was no need for that" Nikita said, walking through the door, someone slung over her shoulder.

"Not to be off topic, but who's that?" Alex inquired, trying to catch Nikita's eye as Nikita tried to avoid hers.

"Your friend" Nikita said, voice devoid of emotion as she slung the body on the couch. Alex gasped when she saw who it was.

Sean

"What happened!" Alex practically screamed, falling to her knees next to him. Both Nikita and Michael scowled at Alex's reaction.

"He's not dead, just unconscious" Nikita muttered

"Because….?" Alex asked incredulously

"Because your little friend has been feeding Amanda info about when you are when you are, so Amanda is now aware you aren't at your apartment, like your tracker says you are"

"Shit! What do we do?" Alex asked, no longer giving a damn about Sean and dragging herself to her feet.

"Birkoff! Get in here!" Michael yelled

"What?" Birkoff shouted back, chips in one hand, a look of annoyance on his face.

After explaining the situation to him, he spent a long time looking at his computer before he said

"Well, we could 'release' Alex's tracker, but she might not buy it…."

"Now is not the time to be cryptic, just tell us what you mean!" Michael yelled

"Well, if we make Alex's tracker go all over the place and then somewhere like, I dunno, the supermarket, where Alex will be at the time, then they may think we're not manipulating it any more, but it's a long shot and we could only control her tracker when we need to, like when she's here, or jacking up a Division op" Birkoff explained.

Everyone nodded and the plan was in action, tomorrow Alex would be in the park, when her tracker would be 'released', and she would play dumb when Amanda questions her about it, and Sean would wake up in a gas station bathroom, last remembering being hit in the head with something hard (A pole, but he didn't know that).

3 Hours Later

"Nikita?"

"Alex?"

"Are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding me?" Alex questioned, the hurt evident in her tone. They were stood in the living room, Nikita fiddling with Birkoff's computers.

"I haven't," Nikita shot back

"Yes, you have, ever since our conversation this morning" Alex said sternly

"Maybe because I'm trying to avoid this conversation!" Nikita shouted

"We do have to have it at some point you know. Wouldn't it be better to do it now than put it off?"

"I don't even see why we need to have it, you're with Michael and I'm not going to come inbetween you too, because you love him too much. And I know you feel like you owe me, but you don't, and even if none of that was in the way, you don't like me back and-"

Nikita was cut off by someone's lips on hers. She was stunned. She didn't realise what was happening for a few moments, but then she came to the realisation that the person kissing her was Alex, and responded with as much enthusiasm as Alex. Before she could re-collect her thoughts, she felt herself become sandwiched between the wall and Alex.

They continued like this for a few moments, before Alex tensed and leaned back, a mixture of horror, fear, guilt and confusion in her eyes. Before Nikita could say anything, Alex ran from the room, leaving Nikita confused, still leaning again the wall.

Alex's POV (3rd Person)

Oh. My. God. She had just kissed Nikita. Why had she done that? She loved Michael, which made the guilt that was growing inside her become ever more painful. Nikita had been babbling, and Alex knew she only did that when she was nervous, and she couldn't stand the thought of Nikita hurting. That just confused her more. How could she have done that? Especially since she hadn't forgotten about Michael, Nikita had just been talking about him! She'd just forgotten her feelings for him….. Mainly because her feelings for Michael paled in comparison to how she felt about Nikita. She had always just thought as it as friendship, because she had never really had any friends, and wasn't used to the feeling. But Nikita had brought in the realisation that is was so much more.

She didn't know where she was wandering, she just hoped she didn't bump into someone who would talk to her. Like Michael or Birkhoff. No such luck.

"Oi, Alex" Yelled Birkhoff.

"What?" She snapped, aware of how mean she was being to the one person that had absolutely nothing to do with the war she was internally fighting. When he finally reached where she was standing, Alex could see his eyes were glistening from unshed tears.

"Alex, I have to tell you something" …

**Can you guess? Probably. If you can't here are some clues! It has absolutely nothing to do with Nikita, she does know though! And no one is being held hostage by Division! Sorry for the late update, had writers block, and I didn't want the story to suck even more! Oh well, this means you get an update twice this week. Probably.**

**-Insert pleas for reviews here- **


	4. Chapter 4: Comforting

**Guessed the news? Probably. But, if you haven't, I must keep you in suspense a bit longer, for this begins after Alex returns to Birkoff's house. Oh, and where is everyone, no one seems to be updating their stories! Thank you everyone who reviewed and alerted! Again, doesn't follow the story at all. Oh, and if it wasn't obvious, I do not own Nikita, Etc.**

Alex POV (3rd Person)  
As soon as she entered the room, she was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. She immediately recognised the scent. It was Nikita's. She wanted to recoil from her grasp and hug her back with all her strength at the same time, but she wasn't in any state to make a decision, so she just stood still as a statue, letting the tears roll down her cheeks.  
"Are you okay?" Nikita asked worriedly. Alex could tell Nikita had been crying, and that made her want to scream. Scream at her until she lost her voice, because why should Nikita care? Why should she bother, when this suited her perfectly? She knew it wasn't Nikita's fault, it was Division's, like usual, but it was an insult to think that she gave a damn about Michael. She must have thought of his death as good luck.  
"No" Was all she could say without losing it.  
"Alex" Nikita lifted Alex's chin up with her finger "I know you probably think I wanted this, but don't forget Michael was my friend too, and I truly am sorry we lost him. Plus, I hate the thought of you being as hurt as you are, and-"  
"I get it" Alex snapped. She didn't want to believe Nikita, she needed someone to blame, and Division wasn't enough anymore. It seemed she had blamed Division for just about everything now, and she was sick of it! Although Nikita's words rung true, she couldn't shake the resentment she felt towards her. Nikita just sighed at her outburst and walked over to the other side of the room, arms crossed. They continued to stand in silence, ignoring the elephant in the room.  
"Excuse me" Alex finally muttered after the silence became unbearable. She all but ran up the stairs into her room and sat on the bed, letting the tears fall. She heard a knock on the door but ignored it in the hopes that whoever it was would leave her alone.  
"Alex?" Birkhoff called from behind the door.  
"What?" She replied wearily, she didn't have the energy to shout at him to leave her alone like she wanted to do.  
"Can I come in?" He asked hesitantly  
"Sure, You're probably going to anyway" She said, annoyed he was treating her like she would break at any moment.

**Nikita's POV (3****rd**** Person)  
**Great. She had completely alienated Alex by telling her how she felt. Now Michael was dead, Nikita understood why she was being blamed for it. Alex probably thought this suited her just fine, Michael being out of the picture, but that wasn't true, all she could think about was how hurt Alex must be. Birkhoff had probably gone to go comfort her or something, so she was alone in the living room. She would've hit something if she thought it would do anything but give Birkhoff an excuse to kick her out.  
She wished she hadn't told Alex anything. She wished she hadn't left her room when they had told her, Michael wouldn't have left and felt the need to do this op alone. Most of all, she wished she didn't feel this way about Alex, well, most of her did. There was that little part of her she had no control over that was happy when she was with Alex and wouldn't give up her feelings for the world. That part of her was pissing her off though, so she ignored it.

**Birkhoffs POV (3****rd**** Person)  
**He could tell she was upset, because she was being very short with him. He just didn't want to say anything to set her off like Nikita had done, he wasn't sure what she had said, and he didn't want to end up in the same situation. He knew Alex would never admit it, but she needed someone.  
" I just wanted to check on you" He said quietly  
"Yeah, I'm fine, or I will be" Alex muttered. "What happened?" She questioned, which took Birkhoff by surprise. He wasn't an expert, but wasn't she supposed to cry a lot more before asking that. Then again, when had Alex ever done what she was supposed to do.  
"It was supposed to be simple, all he had to do was extract a target from a hotel in the nearest town. We figured since the target wasn't important, Division wouldn't particularly care, I doubt they were being paid much. No one particularly skilled would be there. You know, just a low skill thing. Apparently, Division are a lot more pre-emptive than us. They knew what we would think of this op. They shot him before he even realised what was happening" Birkoff stated, his voice breaking on the last line, tears in his eyes.  
He had been scrutinizing her expression the entire time he had been talking, but her expressin had remained blank.  
"I miss him so much, and he's only just gone" Alex finally said after a long, but not uncomfortable,  
silence.  
"I know"  
"No, you don't, I just feel so guilty" Alex regretted it as soon as she has said it.  
"Why? Its not your fault he went on the op alone. You know that right?"  
She couldn't lie to him. He was trying to help. She couldn't keep all this in any longer, it was unbearable, so instead she told him everything from when her and Michael first began to today. Including everything with Nikita. He just listened throughout all of it with an inscrutable expression.  
"And…. And the today, Michael, h-hes gone and" She had begun to sob at this point, so Birkoff pulled her into his arms and comforted her. When the sobs finally subsided, he asked  
"So what are you going to do?"  
"What d-do you mean?" Alex said with a perplexed expressing on her face.  
"About Nikita? Its not her fault, and she's not down there dancing, she's grieving too, you know.  
"Michael only just d-died" She paused, it was the first time she had said it, "it wouldn't be right, and I'm not ready to-"  
**"  
**I meant, what are you going to do right now?" Birkhoff said, a knowing look on his face.  
"Probably go and apologise for being a bitch" Alex muttered, she felt like a child being told off for taking some other kids toys  
"Yeah, and maybe in the future, you might be ready for all this" Brikhoff said as she left.  
**Alex POV (1****st**** person)  
**After she left the room, she stood in the hall collecting her emotions. The ache in her chest was relentless and unbearable, but had eased slightly at the thought of having Nikita back as a friend. She missed him so much and there was nothing she could do. Helplessness wasn't a new feeling for her, but it was to this degree, like Amanda could come her right now, shoot her and she wouldn't do anything to stop it. She wanted to cry and scream and yell and cry some more, but didn't because she didn't want to worry anyone, so she settled for uncontrollably sobbing for god knows how long in the bathroom. It would take her a while to get over Michael, if she got over him at all.

**Like the Alex/Birkhoff friendship? Am I spelling Birkhoff right? Is there a name for the Alex/Birkhoff friendship? Do you hate me for making Michael a tool? And Killing him? Should the story be concluded next chapter or will Alex do something drastic to forget Nikita and Michael? Do you want me to shut up now? Review and tell me, because I don't have a clue! Oh, and that Nikitas POV part was just her emotions at the time, so….. Yeah! Adios Amigos! Till next time!**


	5. Blame

**Monday, as promised. Now, a few of you wanted me to make the fic longer where Alex gets revenge and stuff, and a few wanted me to just get them together before the story gets boring. So I thought, why not compromise? So I did, and the result is, well, you'll see. Oh, and thanks for the reviews everyone! As mentioned before, I don't own Nikita.**

**Alex POV (3****rd**** Person)**  
She found Nikita in the older woman's room, sat at her desk, deep in thought. She stared at Nikita for a solid 5 minutes, Nikita never noticing that Alex was there, studying the older woman's face.  
"Are you going to stand there forever?" Nikita asked, turning towards Alex. The younger girl was startled for a few seconds, before recovering and asking  
"How long did you know I was there?" sheepishly.  
"Since I heard footsteps stop outside my door" Nikita replied, effectively answering Alex's next question as well.  
"Look, I came to say I'm sorry for how I treated you down-"  
"You shouldn't be, Michael had just di- left." Nikita corrected herself "And if I'm honest with myself , I do kinda blame myself as well."  
"Why?" the younger girl questioned, perplexed.  
"If I hadn't left, Michael would have never felt the need to leave when I came back. We would have received the op together, all of us. It would have been planned better and he wouldn't have been alone." She all but shouted, "He'd still be here", Nikita added in a small voice.  
Alex didn't have a response to her admission. She was speechless. The younger girl just stood there, shocked, trying to form a coherent response. When she couldn't think of anything, she just watched as an amused expression made its way onto her mentors face. Alex blushed and suddenly found the floor very interesting. After a few seconds of this, she was enveloped into another hug, a lot less aggressive than the last one she had received. Without a second thought, she wrapped her arms around Nikita's waist, and pulled her closer, finding a lot of comfort for a simple hug. Neither of them intended what happened next.  
They broke apart after a few moments, and Nikita was caught of guard when Alex's lips crashed down on her. Again. Alex was also shocked when she found herself kissing her, but she _really_didn't want to stop, so, she didn't. It didn't take long for them to start a tongue war. It was only a few moments later that she found she was no longer wearing a shirt.  
**Later**

******  
Nikita POV****  
**When she woke up, Alex was gone. She wasn't shocked, but she couldn't suppress the disappointment that washed over her. She wanted to scream at herself or being so stupid and irresponsible. Alex was still getting over Michael! What was she thinking? _Sleeping with her?_ Of course, she wasn't thinking, which wasn't really her fault, but still! She knew Alex would come back and she would just have to bide her time. Alex would come back.

Except she didn't .

**Like it? Hate it? I know it was short, but I have to set up the next plot line. This story will probably only be a 1 or 2 more chapters, and Alex's revenge will only last a chapter, because I don't want to drag it out, that would become boring to read. What do ****_you _****want to happen? Review and tell me! So, I'll see you next update (I don't know when that'll be, because the next chapter is a bit weird for me to write, I don't know why, but it'll be ASAP)**


End file.
